


Touch

by keepitdreamin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitdreamin/pseuds/keepitdreamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce doesn't touch. Tony doesn't like that, but he doesn't know what to do about it. Science Bros (preslash?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

Bruce doesn't touch. Ever. It was painfully obvious to everyone. Well, everyone who mattered. Well -really- only Tony.

Tony noticed how Bruce shied from contact and, okay, after being on the run for years and being completely terrified of the Hulk the whole time, Tony could understand that. He expected Bruce just needed time and that after the battle, after all the Avengers moved into Stark Tower (unofficially renamed Avengers Tower- much to Tony's distaste), Bruce would be fine.

But Bruce still avoided touching others if not absolutely necessary. When one of them got hurt, he'd look after them, but any touches were brief, light, only there to apply a bandage, stitch a wound, check temperature. When Bruce passed anyone anything, he held it in such a way there was no chance of accidentally grazing fingers. He avoided Thor's hugs like the plague. He even sat by himself in an armchair during movie nights instead of on the large couch that had plenty of room.

Tony doesn't know what to do. A rare thing for him to admit, even to himself, but this is serious. Tony might not have liked the idea of a team, but now that they're there, he wouldn't have it any other way; and he doesn't like that his best friend is avoiding the only people whose jobs it was (practically) to accept Bruce.

Tony hates that Bruce doesn't touch, but the billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist has no clue how to help him.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write another story to accompany this one if I get inspired again. If you have any ideas for how Tony could get Bruce to touch or Bruce's thoughts on it or whatever, comment or PM me. (I actually wrote a companion, but my computer broke and I lost it. But if you have any ideas, I might write a new one).


End file.
